rainbowsixfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Six Dubai
is a story about the Rainbow Counter-Terrorism Team Kilo's operations in Dubai, UAE. Prologue: Briefing BEEP BEEP BEEP. These were the first sounds Anton heard as he woke up in the harshly made beds of the Rainbow Academy. He rose up to get some breakfast but was stopped by Natalie Sanders. "Anton, hold up. We've got a mission." She informed. "Okay Lee, where we at this time?" Anton questioned. Natalie moved back and sat on her cot while she explained. "We've got terrorists in Dubai. Al-Qaeda too." Anton sat beside her. "Ahh, Scheiße. Well I'm off. Sorry kitchen. I'm coming armory!" He got up and walked to the armory to pick up his weapons. He picked up his guns, from little P226 to big M249, and loaded them. He picked up his armor and put all his gear in the locker so it would be ready for when they leave. He walked out to the hangar and over to Benji. "Benji! We got an Op. Get the helo ready and tell the rest one the way." Anton shouted across the hangar. "Got it, mate!" he replyed and moved over to Amanda McKenzie. Anton returned to the armory and picked up his gear, know knowing that Benji was getting ready. He walked back into the hangar and suited up. Seth Anderson sat up in his cot, rolling out of his bed as he threw his alarm off of the cheap nightstand. He sat up and looked around. Seth pulled on his jeans and tan t-shirt, marked with the words, R6. He brushed down his hair with his hand and ran out the door, being stopped by Anton, on his way to the armory. "What's the status, Ant?", he asked. Anton looked at him seriously, saying "We've got a big mission in Dubai. Terrorists. Al-Qaeda, and such.". Seth nodded. "I'd better get my hood then. I'll meet you at the helo.", he said, running back in the room and getting his sniper hood and P226. He was off to the armory. Chapter 1: Gear Up Amanda slumped into the seat as the C-130 Hercules took off. The force of the take off pushed her back into her seat even further. Once they were in the air she got up and put on her heavy gear. Amanda strapped on her kevlar vest and kneepads and then picked up her XM8, MP7 and P226 and strapped them onto her gear. Across the plane Anton was strapping on his elbow pad over the already attached vest. He picked up his M249 and attached the magazine. Anton attached it to the back of his vest. He then strapped on his SIG 552 Commando and holstered his P226. He looked over to Seth who was puttig on his sniping hood and loading his Steyr Scout Tactical. He looked over at Natalie who was staring at Seth. Anton decided not to interrupt and walked over to Benji who looked excited to use his UH-61 again. "Hey, Benji. You wonderin' if Seth is ever gonna propose to Natalie?" Anton asked with sly smile on his face. Benji turned to look at him and began to speak. "No idea. They've been at it for over a year." He replied. "Jeezus, well I guess-" Natalie joined in on the conversationn before he could finish. "Hey guys. You ready for Dubai?" She asked, all of her gear ready. Anton looked over to Benji and then back at Natalie.